The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Many Australian drivers are killed or have accidents when using their mobile phones each year. However, despite the risks, many drivers continue to use their phones when driving in spite of the apparent risks and potential for attracting a fine when breaking the law through illegal phone use.
Automotive phone holders are known in which the phone can be placed to avoid the dangerous practice of fidgeting with the phone in the car. However, such phone holders are normally specifically designed for a single type of phone which can be problematic, particularly considering that multiple types of holders must be manufactured to accommodate the various types of phones.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved automotive phone holder.